Death Note Chatroom!
by EvanLolicia
Summary: When Death Note characters all return and join a chatroom, what will happen? You'll just have to find out! Beware: Random content and some cussing.
1. Chapter 1

So Death Note + Chatroom= Awww no. Ya get the picture By the way, MAJOR SPOILER ALERT! But read it anyway, you know you want to :D

_IamGod has logged in_

_Llikescupcakes has logged in_

_MisaMisa has logged in_

MisaMisa: Light!

IamGod: misa…

MisaMisa: Light!

IamGod: misa…

MisaMisa: Light!

IamGod: misa…?

Llikescupcakes: L !

MisaMisa: WHAT THE HELL, RYUZAKI? WE HAD A MOMENT GOING! .

IamGod: uhhh noo. L? Help! :O

Llikescupcakes: Hey man. You killed me.

IamGod: Dammit. And technically it was Rem…

_Misabetterbhappy has logged in_

IamGod: speak of the devil- err, um, shinigami

MisaMisa: Rem?

Misabetterbhappy: Hello Misa. Light, did you read my username?

IamGod: kind of threatening, much? Did u really have to make that ur name?

Misabetterbhappy: Yes.

IamGod: allright then…

MisaMisa: Rem, how do you even have a chat? They have IM in the shinigami realm?

Misabetterbhappy: Yes. Though, the connection sucks.

IamGod: Well hell with it then. Where's Ryuk?

Misabetterbhappy: Hold on lemme get him

_Misabetterbhappy has logged out_

IamGod: L, are u still there?

Llikescupcakes: Yes Light

IamGod: Soo, uhh, how's it been, bein dead and all?

Llikescupcakes: Well, it's not like I've done much

IamGod: Eh, same here

Llikescupcakes: WAIT. YOU'RE DEAD?

IamGod: uhh, yeah

Llikescupcakes: God dammit! I haven't finished reading the manga yet!

IamGod: you said my name?

_NearNateo has logged in_

NearNateo: You're not a god. You're just a serial killer.

IamGod: Near, stfu. Get outta here

_NearNateo has been forcibly asskicked out of the chat by IamGod_

MisaMisa: funny. I didn't know you could do that.

IamGod: You can't :D

IamGod: Further proof that I am a god

IamGod: Muahahaha

IamGod: ha

IamGod: …..

IamGod: ?

IamGod: Hello?

IamGod: He-he-hello?

MisaMisa+Llikescupcakes: YOU HAVE A BAD CONNECTION! xD

IamGod: really?

_BoredShinigami has logged in_

BoredShinigami: HELLO! :D

Llikescupcakes: Oh, not you.

BoredShinigami: YES, ME!

_Llikescupcakes has logged out with the message "oh hale no!"_

IamGod: well that was less than manly

MisaMisa: Lighty Poo, I have to go to a photo shoot. I'll be on later darling! 3

MisaMisa: Bye Ryuk!

BoredShinigami: GOODBYE MISA!

_MisaMisa has logged out_

IamGod: *facepalm *

BoredShinigami: HELLO LIGHT!

IamGod: Eh, hi, Ryuk

IamGod: Why with the caps?

BoredShinigami: REM BROKE THE BUTTON!

IamGod: Well, what about the ! marks?

BoredShinigami: THOSE ARE JUST 4 EMPHASIS! SEE? :D

BoredShinigami: So how are things, Light?

IamGod: Wait, what about the caps thing- oh never mind. Well let's see…

IamGod: I'm DEAD, number one *Glares *

BoredShinigami: Hey, don't go after me. Near beat you. You lost

IamGod: that filthy midget.

BoredShinigami: you ever tell Misa about your little cheating fun?

IamGod: No, and I don't ever plan on it. :P

_MisaMisa has logged in_

MisaMisa: Whaaaaat? Light you did what?

_Misabetterbhappy has logged in_

Misabetterbhappy: Light, is she unhappy? IS SHE? I will. Kill you.

MisaMisa: Don't, Rem. I'm gonna kill him myself!

_MisaMisa has logged out with the message "LIGHT U BETTER HIDE CUZ IMMA BEAT UR ASS AT YOUR HOUSE!"_

IamGod: Aw, shit.

BoredShinigami: Hey Rem, you wanna go watch Misa beat him up?

Misabetterbhappy: Wouldn't miss it for a thing

_BoredShinigami has logged out_

_Misabetterbhappy has logged out_

IamGod: Aw, that's just great.

IamGod: I'm dead.

IamGod: Wait, is anyone still here?

IamGod: ….

IamGod: I guess not.

IamGod *hears door to his room open * AWWW SHITTTT! MISA!

_MelloYello has logged in_

MelloYello: Hello? Anyone here?

MelloYello: Danggit. 0_0

_MelloYello has logged out_

************************************* So, I hoped you guys liked the first chat! Please review; add to story alerts and favorite! 3 In the next chat section, we bring in Mikami, Matsuda, and that one chick Takada!


	2. Chat 2!

So I was totally surprised when I saw people liked this story, but that's awesome! so: Yay! The second part of the chat! So just so you readers know everyone's user names: (Oh, and by the way, if it isn't obvious enough, I don't own/ am not claiming to own Death Note or Bleach)

IamGod: Light

Llikescupcakes: L (Ryuzaki)

MisaMisa: Misa

BoredShinigami: Ryuk

Misabetterbhappy: Rem

NearNateo: Near (Nate Rivers)

MelloYello: Mello

Kiyoitsme: Kiyomi Takada

KiraFour! : Mikami

MatsudasAnIdiot: Matsuda

ENJOY!

_Llikescupcakes has logged in_

_IamGod has logged in_

_NearNateo has logged in_

_MelloYello has logged in_

MelloYello: They call me Mellow Yellowwwww

IamGod: ba ba bababa ba ba! *Mellow yellow tune *

NearNateo: Really? Wow .

IamGod: Midget.

NearNateo: You lost! GET OVER IT!

IamGod: :0

Llikescupcakes: Near! Mello! Where's Matt?

MelloYello: Partying…

Llikescupcakes: Oh.

MelloYello: Just kidding! He's dead!

Llikescupcakes: *tear * re-really?

MelloYello: No! :D

IamGod: Yeesh. Wats up with Mello?

MelloYello: I'm just really, really happy. That's all :D

_MatsudasAnIdiot has logged in_

MatsudasAnIdiot: Hey guys!

NearNateo: Ello, Matsuda

MelloYello: matsuda, what's up with your name, anyway?

MatsudasAnIdiot: Light made me do it.

IamGod: :D

Llikescupcakes: ….

IamGod: What? It's true! L, you wouldn't even know. The guy shot me like 5 times!

Llikescupcakes: WHAT THE FUCK? I TOLD YOU LAST TIME I HADNT FINISHED THE MANGA!

IamGod: I know :3

NearNateo: *Yawn * Well, it's already 8:30. It's best I get to sleep

Llikescupcakes: Goodnight mentally adopted son!

IamGod: MIDGET!

NearNateo: Fuck you, Kira

_NearNateo has logged out_

MelloYello: Wait! Light is Kira?

IamGod: No…

Llikescupcakes: Naw, Mello. He was talking about a lamp.

Llikescupcakes: You know? A lamp? It's a light?

Llikescupcakes: And Light's name is Light?

Llikescupcakes: Do ya get it?

Llikescupcakes: …

IamGod: O_o

MelloYello: *Sigh *

_MelloYello has logged out with the message "You people bore me ."_

IamGod: Yeesh. She could've said bye.

Llikescupcakes: Meh.

_MisaMisa has logged in _

_Kiyoitsme has logged in_

MisaMisa: Kiyomi you bitch!

Kiyoitsme: Psh! If you could keep ur man satisfied, we wudnt have this problem!

MisaMisa: Ughhh! :0

Kiyoitsme: Oh, hi Light! *Bats eyelashes *

IamGod: Hey Takada

MisaMisa: LIGHT? I thought I told you not to talk to her!

IamGod: I just said hi, misa.

MisaMisa: No you didn't! You said HEY. Not HI

Kiyoitsme: Light, why are you even with her? I know you love me more!

IamGod: Well….I….

MisaMisa: Pffft! If he loved you so much, why'd he kill you? HMMMM?

_Kira4! Has logged in_

Kira4! : Well…actually that was sort of me.

MisaMisa: Same difference, Mikami.

MisaMisa: Besides, I'm obviously the only one here not stupid enough 2 die. :D

Kiyoitsme: PSH! Suicidoo suicidoooo! You killed yourself just cuz light died? Wuss.

Llikescupcakes: :( You people are ruining everything for me.

_Llikescupcakes has logged out with the message "so much for reading death note…on to bleach!"_

IamGod: Look girls, its allright. There's enough of light to go around ;)

MisaMisa and Kiyoitsme: OH HELL NOO!

Kiyoitsme: You pig! I can't believe you!

_Kiyoitsme has logged out with the message "Light, you blow!"_

MisaMisa: I still love you light. More than ever now :)

IamGod: Awww hell.

MisaMisa: I love you too :) Buhbye my Darling Light!

_MisaMisa has logged out_

_Kira4! Has logged out with the message "I feel out of place…"_

_Llikescupcakes has pm'd IamGod "Are they gone?"_

_IamGod has pm'd Llikescupcakes "Yeah"_

_Llikescupcakes has logged in_

IamGod: Welcome back.

Llikescupcakes: how ugly was the fight?

IamGod: well…I'm pretty sure takada's gonna kill me now…

Llikescupcakes: so it went well then

Llikescupcakes: by the way, how the hell did you escape misa killing you last night?

IamGod: I didn't…

Llikescupcakes: AHAHAHAHA! Light, you got beat up by your girlfriend? OHHH I've got to tell Near about this! 3 Ahahaha

IamGod: You bastard. You better not…

_KurosakiOrange has logged in_

KurosakiOrange: Dammit Rukia! Where's the hollow?

IamGod: Hey, I think you've got the wrong anime chatroom…this is death note.

KurosakiOrange: Oh really? Damn.

IamGod: Although I heard the author is writing a great Bleach fanfic and you can find it on her page… ;)

KurosakiOrange: oh, allright. Thanks man. I guess I'll go there then.

_KurosakiOrange has logged out_

IamGod: well, I better go cry myself to sleep. Misa can really punch hard…my face hurts

Llikescupcakes: AHAHA!

_IamGod has logged out_

_Llikescupcakes has pm'd NearNateo "Light got beat up by a girl!"_

_NearNateo has pm'd Llikescupcakes "AHAHA!"_

_Llikescupcakes has logged out_

********************** So, that's the second chapter! Sorry it sucked…I wrote it during history class. :0 Next time: L has the death note?


	3. Chapter 3!

Allright! The third chat! Thank you for all the reviews! You people are all so nice :) And thank you to Volixia669 (.net/u/2555125/Volixia669) for giving me some awesome ideas! So if you guys like it and have an idea what else you wanna hear the characters talk about, just put it in a review and if I use it, I'll give a shoutout to your page at the beginning of the chapter! Happy Reading!

Usernames:

Eh, you know 'em anyway!

_Llikescupcakes has logged in_

Llikescupcakes: No one's here. Huh

Llikescupcakes: I guess a certain death god wont get any APPLES!

_BoredShinigami has logged in_

BoredShinigami: APPLES?

Llikescupcakes: Ello shinigami

BoredShinigami: WHERE ARE THE APPLES?

Llikescupcakes: I don't have any…sorry

BoredShinigami: :"(

Llikescupcakes: but hey, I have a question. What do most shinigamis look like?

BoredShinigami: fluffay birds with blue emo hair :D

Llikescupcakes: srsly?

BoredShinigami: And GUYLINER! LOTS of guyliner :)

Llikescupcakes: speaking of which, mines missing :O

BoredShinigami: oh…I uh…wonder…what happened…to it…

Llikescupcakes: im the best detective in the world and I cant figure out who took meh damn guyliner!

BoredShinigami: hehheh, yeaah

Llikescupcakes: well anyway, I was reading this new manga, Bleach, and the shinigami in there wear black robes, have long blonde hair and huge boobs (haha Rangiku)

BoredShinigami: it'd be pretty nice if Rem looked like that ;)

Llikescupcakes: but anyway, yeah. But there was this character, and he looked SO much like me. But he's emo! I don't look emo, do I? :'''(

BoredShinigami: * awkward look * nawww. Not at all.

Llikescupcakes: well anyway, apparently theres a chatroom full of their characters. Im gunna go meet them all! Squee! * runs like a little fangirl to the next chatroom*

_Llikescupcakes has logged out_

…_.._

_Llikescupcakes has entered the "Bleach fo realllll" chatroom _

Llikescupcakes: OHMYGODDDD! Is this the bleach chat? :D

ichigoKurostrawbrry: uh…yeah. Who the hell are you?

Llikescupcakes: Ohmygod! Ichigo! Teehee! I'm Ryuzaki.

Emoboyyyy: Hi. My name is ulquiorra

Llikescupcakes: Gasp! You're the emo lookalike of me!

Emoboyyyy: I'm not emo… I just don't show emotions and sing the emo kid song like **ALL** the time

Llikescupcakes: eh. Whatever. Who else is here?

Izurukira: Hey, I'm Kira.

Llikescupcakes: What? You're Kira? :D ARREST HIM!

_(somehow random task force members show up at Izuru's door and grab him)_

Izurukira: what? Whats going on?

_IamGod has logged in_

IamGod: ahaha! I am no longer under suspicion! Suck it, near!

_NearNateo has pm'd IamGod: umm. You died, idiot._

_IamGod has pm'd NearNateo: well suck it anyway!_

…..

_Llikescupcakes has logged in_

_IamGod has logged in_

BoredShinigami: You're back!

BoredShinigami: and Lighttt! Do you have any apples? 3

IamGod: Uh no. cuz I'm dead. And live in nothingness. Thanks again, Ryuk. -_-

BoredShinigami: hey, its not my fault you were such a bitch when you were dying. "ohhhh no. I don't wanna die. Saaave me ryuk, saaaave me." :P

Llikescupcakes: AHAHA that's how he died? xD

BoredShinigami: You didn't finish the manga?

Llikescupcakes: naw I gave up after they spoiled it all for me. Now ive moved on to bleach! And fruits basket! 3

IamGod: ()_() that's a girl manga

Llikescupcakes: No it isnt! ;( Tohru **must** help the sohmas! She must!

IamGod and BoredShinigami: … … …

Llikescupcakes: oh, well I completely forgot. Shinigami?

BoredShinigami: Yes?

Llikescupcakes: guess what I've got! :D * holds up a black notebook *

IamGod: Awww shit.

Llikescupcakes: "With this death note, I shall bring justice, kill all of the rotten people, and become the GOD OF A NEW WORLD!"

Llikescupcakes: lol. Who am I.

BoredShinigami: Light! xD ahaha. Best. Thing. Ever.

IamGod: -_- shame.

Llikescupcakes: haha, I know! But I do srsly have a death note…

BoredShinigami and IamGod: who the hell gave you that?

Llikescupcakes: Amane let me take hers :)

_MisaMisa has logged in_

IamGod: MISA, YOU IDIOT!

MisaMisa: hehheh. You didn't really think I'd not punish you for cheating? Ahaha

Llikescupcakes: hmmm let's see. (Writing in notebook) : **Light Yagami, January 31, 2011, embarrassed to death by a midget named Near [Nate Rivers]**

_40 seconds later…_

_NearNateo has logged in_

IamGod: Awww shiiut. Here we go again.

NearNateo: First off, you're a nerdy college kid who cant handle all five of his girlfriends.

NearNateo: second, you're a ginger.

NearNateo: third, you got beat up by your fiancée

IamGod: WHAT? How does he know that? RYUZAKI! :O

Llikescupcakes: hehheh… * awkward glance *

NearNateo: fourth, you got beaten mentally by a midget.

IamGod: -_- aww man. I feel kinda faint. * Muscle spasm *

_IamGod has been disconnected_

MisaMisa: * runs into Light's room * Ohmygod! Light darling, you're dead! Again! ;O

NearNateo: ….lol

_NearNateo has logged out_

Llikescupcakes: * sigh *

MisaMisa: * cries *

_Llikescupcakes has logged out _

_MisaMisa has logged out_

******************************Allrighty! That's the end of the third chat then. And don't worry, dear readers. Light will be back…lol. I'm not exactly sure how yet though…and remember to give me any ideas you have in a review and I'll look through them! Thank ya! :) If ya haven't noticed already, besides Death Note, I am also addicted to Bleach and Fruits Basket, so adding them together was a lot of fun! (Once again, I do not/don't claim to own any part of Death Note, Bleach, or Fruits Basket) Until next time, au revior! (goodbye!)


End file.
